


The Rabbit and the Wolf

by Hepzheba



Series: Of Love and Fluffy Bunnies [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Derek Hale as the Big Bad Wolf, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Rabbit POV, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered why Banner doesn't like Derek? Here's the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rabbit and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3White_Mage3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/gifts).



> So 3White_Mage3 awoke the (terribly?) awesome idea of Banner thinking Derek is a wolf. This is the result. I hope you like this, sweetie :)
> 
> Male rabbits are called bucks, females doe and babies kits. Just like we humans would refer to a rabbit as it, Banner refers to a human as it. I hope this doesn't cause confusion. I've written down further explanations of the characters featured in the end notes if you get confused.

Banner is his new name, he used to be called Fluffy, but that was a terrible name for the fighter he is, Banner is so much better. He has never really liked humans. He finds them weird; they walk around on two legs and don’t have any hair, except on their heads. Humans also talk to him in their language and sometimes they talk to him in languages that aren’t human language at all. Banner thinks they might be trying to talk rabbit – they all fail miserably at that. Anyway, he has never really liked humans, but the human kit that named him Banner is okay and so is its father. He doesn’t like the rest of their human group, especially not the buck that came and poked at him with all kinds of different things. Banner tried to escape but the buck was persistent. He doesn’t like the buck’s mate that smelled like dead rabbits either. He usually lurks underneath the bushes whenever they come.

He rather likes his new family though, the kit is kind and even if he doesn’t understand most of the things it’s saying, it doesn’t want to hurt him but pets him and brushes him. The buck of the family – the father of the kit – is most of the time ignoring him and is gone hunting for food when it’s light out, so Banner likes it just fine too.

What he doesn’t like with his new family is the wolf. At least Banner thinks it’s a wolf. It has dark hair like a wolf, but it walks on two legs, like it’s trying to pretend to be human. It’s always there, lurking in the yard, setting traps for them with food inside – like Banner would be stupid enough to try to get caught! It feeds them, Banner and his brother and sister, to make them fat and more delicious meals.

His brother Clint and his sister Tasha don’t seem to mind the wolf – they even let it pick them up! They have always come back whenever they’ve been in the clutches of the wolf, but Banner has no doubts that it’s because they managed to fend it off rather than the wolf deciding it wasn’t hungry. Wolves are always hungry. The wolf doesn’t have sharp fangs like wolves, but blunt bunny teeth. It’s mocking them, pretending to be one of them, to be a rabbit. As if Banner is stupid!

Banner knows that even if the kit calls the wolf Daddy that it’s evil and is just waiting to strike and rip Banner’s throat out with its teeth. But Banner knows its evil, twisted mind. He can wait just as long, he won’t show no mercy when the wolf approaches.

Banner is ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Banner thinks Derek's a wolf in disguise, had Banner known about werewolves, he'd be positive Derek was one. The "buck" that pokes at him is Scott and "it's mate" is Allison. As she's a hunter I figured Banner might smell death on her. The kit is - ofc - Claudia, and the other buck mentioned - the one that goes hunting for food - is Stiles, who's really just working. The "traps" Derek sets up is the fences he's built around his plots to keep the rabbits outside.  
> If there's anything else you're wondering about, let me know, okay?


End file.
